Victoria Nelson series
The Victoria Nelson series, also called the Blood Books or Blood Ties series (title for the TV show) is written by Tanya Huff. There is a companion sequel series titled the Tony Foster series. Genre and Subgenres Urban Fantasy for Adults Series Description Of the many, classic Urban Fantasy books of the 90's, the Vicki Nelson series holds extremely well. This strong source material lends itself well to revival, from the Canadian TV show "Blood Ties" to the recent reissues of the books themselves. Re-reading Victoria Nelson now, every description of Vicki brings to mind the strong jaw and dry sense of humor of her televised incarnation, adding to the experience of the re-read. ~ All Things Urban Fantasy Lead's Species *Human Primary Supe *Paranormal PI, Vampires What Sets it Apart *Features an unusual heroine who is a strong-willed, competent woman with a physical weakness failing eyesight) who is neither a damsel in distress, or a kickass undefeatable chick.The characters all feel very real, very natural–Vicki was very believable, strong and unabashedly a very real person. Narrative Type and Narrators *Third person narrative from multiple perspectives. Throughout the series the primary narrators are Vicky Nelson, Henry Fitzroy, and Mike Celluci with the odd asides from the secondary character, Tony Foster. In individual books the antagonist(s) also have recurring roles in the narration as do other plot-related characters (usually victims of the week) to a lesser degree. Books in Series Victoria Nelson series—aka Blood Books: # Blood Price (1991) # Blood Trail (1992) # Blood Lines (1993) # Blood Pact (1993) # Blood Debt (1997) # Blood Bank (2008) ~ collection of shorts — Final Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * "See Me", Those Who Fight Monsters: Tales of Occult Detectives (2011) — Tony Foster series (Tony Foster) *“Blood Wrapped”, Many Bloody Returns (2007) — Henry Fitzroy #8.5 (Henry, Vicki) * "No Matter Where You Go", Girl's Guide to Guns and Monsters — (Vicki Nelson) * "Songs Sung Red", Wild Side, The (2011) (Vicki, Mike) * "No Matter Where You Go", Vampires: The Recent Undead (2011) — (Vicki Nelson) * "If Wishes Were", Shadowed Souls (2016) -- (Vicki, Mike) * 6. Blood Bank (2008) — collection of shorts (Vicki, Henry, Mike) Companion Series or Spinoffs *Tony Foster series *Henry Fitzroy series — includes all of the six Blood Books, the three Tony Foster books, plus books and shorts about Hery Fitzroy, mostly historical tales. (Goodreads) Other Series by Author Onsite * Keeper Chronicles series * Tony Foster series World Building Setting * Toronto, Canada * London, Ontario farm Places: * Kingston: location of mom's funeral Supernatural Elements ✥ Paranormal PI, Vampire, demons, sorcerers, werewolves, mummies, Frankenstein-like zombies, mad-scientist, ghosts, werewolf hunters, silver bullets, weird science, wannabe Doctor Frankensteins, grimoire, dark magic, Egyptology Glossary: * Grimoire: ancient book; Henry Fitzroy has one; 'Groups & Organizations': * Queen's University Life Science Department World Protagonists ✥ Victoria “Victory” Nelson was a police detective—and an extremely good one. Her nickname wasn't just a play on her name, it was an acknowledgement of her extreme skill. She and her partner, Mike Celucci, had a competitive, almost antagonistic but deeply connected relationship as they solved case after case. Then Vicky developed a degenerative eye condition. Her peripheral vision is shrinking and her night vision has reduced to almost nothing–and it will get worse and worse until she is blind. Facing this, Vicky quits her job because she will not accept a lowering of her performance or record and becomes a private investigator. Mike stays on as her contact, her friend, her sex partner – and someone she has marvellous blazing rows with. As a private detective she stumbles upon the supernatural world–in particular she runs across Henry Fitzroy, bastard son of Henry VIII, romance novel writer–and vampire. The two start investigating increasing supernatural occurrences that threaten Toronto, her with her vast experience and skills as a detective with his age, experience and knowledge of the supernatural world. ~ Fangs For the Fantasy ✥ Henry Fitzroy, bastard son of Henry VIII, romance novel writer–and vampire. The two start investigating increasing supernatural occurrences that threaten Toronto, her with her vast experience and skills as a detective with his age, experience and knowledge of the supernatural world. Vicky is ~ Fangs For the Fantasy ✥ Mike Celucci: Police detective, former partner and ex-lover. Viki gets his aid on the case of a demon menace and she may find herself renewing her stormy relationship him. Sidekick Name: Henry Fitzroy — What: vampire — Sidekick-to: Victoria Nelson — About: romance author; Bastard son of Henry VIII — Book First Seen In: Blood Price in Victoria Nelson series Characters Chart Resources: Blood Books Series ~ Shelfari To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Tanya Huff * Website: Live the Dream - I finally post about Germany and RingCon! (part one) * Fan site: BloodTiesCentral.com * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Horror-UF, Detective UF, Humor UF, Fantasy, Sci-Fantasy, SciFi, Bio: Tanya Huff lives and writes in rural Ontario with her partner Fiona Patton. She has a degree in Radio and Television Arts from Ryerson University. She's written many novels, a Ravensloft book for TSR, and has three collections of short stories. Except for the Ravensloft book (Scholar of Decay) all her books are still in print and available -- don't let bookstores tell you they aren't. Several of her works have been nominated for the Aurora Award. She was on the jury for the 2000 Philip K. Dick Award. For eight years (1984-1992) she worked at Bakka, North America's oldest SF bookstore, managing it for part of that time. She writes the occassional book review for Toronto's Globe and Mail newspaper, not minding the fact it's only occassional because she just so damned pleased they're reviewing genre books at all. During 2000, she wrote regular columns for the Toronto magazine, Realms. Her greatest claim to fame is that she makes her living with mortgage, cars and cats, totally from writing and does no other work and has never received any kind of a grant -- although she will admit to cashing the Public Lending Rights check every year so it's not like she has any moral objections to taking government money. It's a great life. ~ Tanya Huff ~ FF * Full Bio: BloodTiesCentral - Tanya Huff Biography Cover Artist *Artist: John Jude Palencar — source: ISFdb: Cover: Blood Price (DAW Books) *Artist: Sam Hadley — source: ISFdb: Cover: Blood Price (Orbit) * Artist: Claudio Marinesco (DAW, 2014 reprint) — source: ISFdb: Cover: Blood Lines Awards Publishing Information * Publisher: DAW, Orbit, Penguin (reprints) * Author Page: Tanya Huff - Penguin Books USA Original: * Bk-1—Blood Price: Paperback, 272 pages, Pub: May 7th 1991—ISBN 0886774713 * Bk-2—Blood Trail: Paperback, 304 pages, Pub: Feb 4th 1992—ISBN 0886775027 * Bk-3—Blood Lines: Puberback, 272 pages, Pub: Jan 1st 1993—ISBN 0886775302 * Bk-4—Blood Pact: Paperback, 336 pages, Pub: Nov 1st 1993—ISBN 0886775825 * Bk-5—Blood Debt: Paperback, 336 pages, Pub: May 1st 1997—ISBN 0886777399 re-release: * Bk-1: Paperback, 336 pages, Pub: Oct 7th 2004—ISBN 1841493562 * Bk-2: Paperback, 352 pages, Pub: Nov 4th 2004—ISBN 1841493570 * Bk-3: Paperback, 368 pages, Pub: Nov 4th 2004—ISBN 1841493589 * Bk-4: Paperback, 384 pages, Pub: Dec 2nd 2004—ISBN 1841493597 * Bk-5: Paperback, 368 pages, Pub: Dec 2nd 2004—ISBN 1841493600 re-release: 2014 * Bk-1: Paperback, 272 pages, Pub: June 4th 2013 by DAW—ISBN 0756408407 * Bk-2: Paperback, 272 pages, Pub: Oct 1st 2013—ISBN 0756408423 * Bk-3: Paperback, 272 pages, Pub: Feb 4th 2014—ISBN 0756408482 * Bk-4: Paperback, 288 pages, Pub: June 3rd 2014—ISBN 0756408490 * Bk-5: Paperback, 288 pages, Pub: Oct 7th 2014—ISBN 0756408504 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Blolood Trail (1991): Vicky Nelson is a private investigator. She used to be one heck of a murder detective for the Toronto police, but deteriorating eyesight and her stubborn-ness led her to leave her true calling. A killer is stalking Toronto and the first victim's girlfriend hired Vicky to find the killer, since she doesn't believe the police are looking in the right places. Vicky's ex-partner (and ex-lover) Mike Celluci is in charge of the investigation and does not appreciate her "help". A chance encounter pairs Vicky with Henry FitzRoy--Romance Writer, Vampire and bastard son of Henry VIII as they hunt what appears, despite the impossiblity, to be a demon. ~ Goodreads | Blood Price (1991—Victoria Nelson, #1) ✦ 2004: Vicki Nelson PI, former Toronto homicide cop, witnesses the first of many vicious attacks. She renews her tempestuous relationship with police partner Mike Celluci, who does not get along with another ally. Henry Fitzroy is the illegitimate son of King Henry VIII, a vampire on the side of good. Also TV Blood Ties tie-ins. ~ Goodreads | Blood Price (2004—Victoria Nelson, #1) ✤ BOOK TWO—Blood Trail (1992): The unique investigative duo from Blood Price--P.I. Vicki Nelson and 450-year-old vampire Henry Fitzroy--once again join forces to solve a crime of supernatural proportions in modern-day Canada. As silver bullets take their toll, Vicki and Henry fear they won't be able to stop a crazed killer. ~ Goodreads | Blood Trail (1992—Victoria Nelson, #2) by Tanya Huff ✦ 2004: For centuries, the werewolves of Toronto have managed to live in peace and tranquility, hidden quietly away on their London, Ontario farm. But now, someone has learned their secret—and is systematically massacring this ancient race. The only one they can turn to is Henry Fitzroy, Toronto-based vampire and writer of bodice rippers. Forced to hide from the light of day, Henry can’t hunt the killer alone, so he turns to Vicki Nelson for help. As they race against time to stop the murderer, they begin to fear that their combined talents may not be enough to prevent him from completing his deadly plan. ~ Goodreads | Blood Trail (2004—Vicki Nelson, #2) ✤ BOOK THREE—Blood Lines (1993): 1993 & 2004: Sealed away through unending centuries in a sarcophagus never meant to be opened, he had patiently waited for the opportunity to live again, for the chance to feed on the unwary and grow strong. Now, at last, the waiting had come to an end. Brought to the Egyptology Department of Toronto's Royal Ontario Museum, the seals and spells that imprisoned him chipped away by his discoverers, he reached forth to claim the minds and souls of the unsuspecting city dwellers, to begin building an empire for himself and his god. And only three people had even a hint that anything was wrong. For Henry Fitzroy, 450-year-old vampire, it began with a haunting, inescapable image of the sun, a terrifying symbol of death to one such as he. Fearing for his sanity, he called upon his sometime-lover and comrade in supernatural investigations, ex-cop Vicki Nelson, for help. And even as the two struggled to cope with Henry's obsession, Vicki's closest friend and former partner, Police Detective Mike Celluci was following up on two mysterious deaths at the museum, certain he was looking at murders not accidents - and equally convinced that the killer was a mummy brought back from the dead! ~ Goodreads | Blood Lines (1993—Vicki Nelson #3) ~ Goodreads | Blood Lines (2004) ✤ BOOK FOUR—Blood Pact (1993): It began with the call no daughter ever wants to get, the call that told private investigator Vicki Nelson her mother had died. Mrs. Nelson's coworker at the Queen's University Life Science Department told Vicki that the cause of death was a heart attack, and that they'd be waiting for her to arrive in Kingston to make the funeral arrangements. But what started as an all too normal personal tragedy soon became the most terrifying case of Vicki's career. For when Marjory Nelson's body mysteriously disappeared from the funeral home, Vicki, her sometime lover and fellow investigator, vampire Henry Fitzroy, and her former homicide squad partner, Detective-Sergeant Mike Celluci, realized that there was something unnatural about her mother's demise. Vicki swore she'd find the culprit, and see that her mother was properly laid to rest. But what she hadn't counted on was that someone at Queen's University seemed determined to keep Mrs. Nelson on the job—alive or dead! ~ Goodreads | Blood Pact (1993—Vicki Nelson #4) — Goodreads | Blood Pact (2004) ✤ BOOK FIVE—Blood Debt (1997): Henry Fitzroy, vampire, writer, and bastard son of Henry VIII, had survived for centuries by obeying the vampire's code. He did not slaughter needlessly, did not draw attention to himself, and never invaded another vampire's territory. But now Henry was about to do the unthinkable. He was going to break the code. — It began when Henry woke to the twilight—and the discovery that a ghost had invaded his inner sanctum. This was the start of a dangerous nightly game. Henry was allowed to ask one question of his mysterious visitor. If the answer was no, someone—innocent and unsuspecting—would die. It soon became clear that what this wraith—and the others who eventually joined it—wanted was revenge on those responsible for killing them. Henry could not find the source of these murders on his own, nor could he ignore his unwanted guests. He had only one choice—to call private investigator Vicki Nelson and ask for help. Henry only hoped that he and Vicki would both survive the experience... ~ Goodreads | Blood Debt (Vicki Nelson, #5) by Tanya Huff ✤ BOOK SIX—Blood Bank (2008)—Collection: The Blood books center around three main characters: Vicki Nelson, a homicide cop turned private detective, her former partner Mike Celluci, who is still on the force, and vampire Henry Fitzroy, who is the illegitimate son of Henry VIII and makes his living as a writer of bodice rippers. Not only are the three of them caught in a love triangle, but they are, time and again, involved in mysteries with a supernatural slant—from demons, to werewolves, to mummies—and inevitably must join forces to solve crimes and defeat supernatural enemies. Now all of Tanya Huff's short stories about Henry, Vicki, and Mike are being released in this collection entitled Blood Bank. As an added bonus for fans of the TV series, Blood Bank includes the actual screenplay for "Stone Cold," the episode Tanya herself wrote for the Blood Ties series along with a special introduction by Tanya, detailing her own experiences with the show. ~ Goodreads | Blood Bank (Vicki Nelson #6) First Sentences #'Blood Price' (1991): Ian shoved his hands deep in his pockets and scowled down the length of the empty subway platform. #'Blood Trail' (1992): The three-quarters moon, hanging low in the night sky, turned even tamed and placid farmland into a mysterious landscape of silver light and shadows. #'Blood Lines' (1993): He had been almost aware for some time. #'Blood Pact' (1993): "Mrs. Simmons?" #'Blood Debt' (1997): "How are you feeling?" Quotes *Goodreads | Tanya Huff Quotes (Author of Blood Price) *Blood Books Series ~ Shelfari Read Alikes (similar elements) Para-Detectives, Cops, Hunters: * Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter * Vampire Huntress Legend series * Riley Jenson Guardian series * Night Huntress series * Dresden Files series * Kate Daniels series * Vampire Files series * Anna Strong Chronicles * Blood Singer series * Greywalker series * Remy Chandler series * Jane Yellowrock series * Laura Blackstone series * Connor Grey series * Bloodhound Files series * Diana Tregarde series * World of the Lupi series * Hollows series * Retrievers series Mad Scientists / Weird science: * Crimson Moon series * Edge Series, The * Maker's Song series Other: * SERRAted Edge series Awards Trivia *Lists That Contain Blood Price (Victoria Nelson, #1) by Tanya Huff *Lists That Contain Blood Trail (2004—Vicki Nelson, #2) by Tanya Huff *Lists That Contain Blood Trail (1993—Victoria Nelson, #2) by Tanya Huff *Lists That Contain Blood Lines (Vicki Nelson, #3) by Tanya Huff *Lists That Contain Blood Pact (Vicki Nelson, #4) by Tanya Huff *Lists That Contain Blood Debt (1997—Vicki Nelson #5) by Tanya Huff *Lists That Contain Blood Debt (2004—Vicki Nelson, #5) by Tanya Huff Unique lists: *Completed Adult Urban Fantasy Series (40 books) *Blood and Bone (185 books) *What to Read if You Like Harry Dresden by Jim Butcher (18 books) Book Whisperer UF List: *Urban Fantasy List - Book Whispers Notes Goodreads | Best Urban Fantasy SERIES (330 books) See Also * Tanya Huff * Henry Fitzroy (character) * Tony Foster series * John Jude Palencar (artist) * Keeper Chronicles series * ~ * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles - Category: Urban Fantasy Wiki * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of this page External References Books: * BloodTiesCentral - Tanya Huff ~ Author * Victoria Nelson series by Tanya Huff ~ Goodreads * Tanya Huff - FF, Fantastic Fiction ~ FF * Victory Nelson, Investigator - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Blood Books Series ~ Shelfari * Victoria Nelson: Blood | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * FictFact - Victoria Nelson series by Tanya Huff ~ FictFact * Tanya Huff - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) Read Online: * Blood Price by Tanya Huff - Read eBook Summaries: *The SF Site: Tanya Huff Reading List *Blood Price (Tanya Huff) - Wikipedia *Victoria Nelson Series by Tanya Huff | The Vampire Library *Victoria "Vicki" Nelson - Wikipedia Related Series: *Henry Fitzroy series by Tanya Huff ~ Goodreads *Tony Foster series by Tanya Huff ~ Goodreads World, Characters, etc: * Blood Books Series ~ Shelfari * Blood Books (Literature) - TV Tropes * Blood Ties Wiki * Henry Fitzroy ~ UF Wiki Series Reviews; *Fangs For The Fantasy: Review: Tanya Huff's Victory Nelson Series *BUGGYS BOOK BLOG: ~REVIEW of Tanya Huff's: THE BLOOD BOOKS, VOLUME ONE~ *Tanya Huff Reviews Book Reviews: ;1 Blood Price (1991) *Book Review: Blood Price by Tanya Huff | Blogcritics *Mindful Musings: Review of Blood Price (Blood Books #1) by Tanya Huff *Review of Tanya Huff's Blood Price *Blood Price Review | Tanya Huff | Flames Rising Horror Webzine *Blood Price #1 by Tanya Huff | Amuse Books 2 Blood Trail (1992)Review: Blood Trail #2 (Victoria Nelson #2) by Tanya Huff | have books will review *Review: “Blood Trail,” Tanya Huff | Errant Dreams *ALPHA reader: 'Blood Trail' Blood series #2 by Tanya HUFF *BUGGYS BOOK BLOG: ~REVIEW of Tanya Huff's: BLOOD TRAIL~ 3 Blood Lines (1993) * 4 Blood Pact (1993) *Review: Blood Pact (Vicki Nelson #4) by Tanya Huff | All Things Urban Fantasy *Buggy's review of Blood Pact #4 *Sarah (Baltimore, MD)'s review of Blood Pact #4 5 Blood Debt (1997) *The Canary - Guest Review: Blood Debt #5 6 Blood Bank (2008) *Blood Bank #6 (short stories) by Tanya Huff review - Victoria Nelson *Fangs For The Fantasy: Review: Blood Bank, Book 6 of the Vicki Nelson Series Artists: *John Jude Palencar - Summary Bibliography *Sam Hadley - Summary Bibliography Author: *Tanya Huff - Wikipedia *Goodreads | Tanya Huff (Author of Blood Price) *Live the Dream *Interview with Tanya Huff *The SF Site: Tanya Huff Reading List *Tanya Huff’s Valor Series ~ Ilona Andrews Community and Fan Sites: *Tanya Huff (TanyaHuff) on Twitter TV Show: *BloodTiesCentral - Tanya Huff *Blood Ties - Blood Ties Wiki *BLOOD TIES Episode Guide and reviews on the SCI FI FREAK SITE Gallery of Book Covers 1. Blood Price (1991) .jpeg|1. Blood Price (1991 by DAW—Vicki Nelson series) by Tanya Huff—Art: John Jude Palencar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/series/43320-vicki-nelson 2. Blood Trail (Vicki Nelson #2) by Tanya Huff-Jude.jpg|2. Blood Trail (1992 by DAW—Vicki Nelson series) by Tanya Huff—Art: John Jude Palencar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/762156.Blood_Trail 3. Blood Lines (1993 by DAW—Vicki Nelson #3) by Tanya Huff.jpg|3. Blood Lines (1993 by DAW—Vicki Nelson series) by Tanya Huff—Art: John Jude Palencar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/762151.Blood_Lines 4. Blood Pact (1993—Vicki Nelson #4) by Tanya Huff.jpg|4. Blood Pact (1993 by DAW—Vicki Nelson #4) by Tanya Huff—Art: John Jude Palencar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/762148.Blood_Pact 5. Blood Debt (1997—Vicki Nelson #5) by Tanya Huff.jpeg|5. Blood Debt (1997—Vicki Nelson series) by Tanya Huff—Art: John Jude Palencar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/762153.Blood_Debt The Blood Books, Volume 3.jpg|6. The Blood Books, Volume 3 (2006) Blood Debt and Blood Bank collection by Tanya Huff—Art by John Jude Palencar|link=http://www.isfdb.org/cgi-bin/pl.cgi?85860 Blood Price (Vicki Nelson #1) by Tanya Huff.jpg|1. Blood Price (2004 by Little, Brown Young—Vicki Nelson series) by Tanya Huff|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/317121.Blood_Price Blood Trail (Vicki Nelson #2) by Tanya Huff.jpg|2. Blood Trail (2004—Vicki Nelson series) by Tanya Huff|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/338122.Blood_Trail Blood Lines (Vicki Nelson #3) by Tanya Huff.jpg|3. Blood Lines (2004—Vicki Nelson series) by Tanya Huff|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/338118.Blood_Lines Blood Pact (2004 by Brown—Vicki Nelson #4) by Tanya Huff.jpg|4. Blood Pact (2004 by Little Brown—Vicki Nelson series) by Tanya Huff|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15705546-blood-pact Blood Debt (2004 Little brown—Vicki Nelson #5) by Tanya Huff.jpg|5. Blood Debt (2004 Little Brown—Vicki Nelson series) by Tanya Huff|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/338119.Blood_Debt 6. Blood Bank (Vicki Nelson #6) collection by Tanya Huff.jpg|6. Blood Bank (2008 by DAW—Vicki Nelson series) collection of shorts by Tanya Huff|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2348596.Blood_Bank Category:Paranormal Detectives as Main Supe Category:Vampires as Main Supe Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Demons Category:Mad Scientists Category:Weird Science‎ Category:Ghosts and Spirits Category:Grimoire, Magical Books Category:Early Urban Fantasy Category:Great Sidekicks Category:Egyptian, Sumerian, Persian, Mid-East Mythology Category:Set in Canada Category:Paranormal Detectives: Cop or P.I. Category:Vampires Category:Completed Series Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Companion Series